nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Spring Fever Event
The 2018 Spring Fever Event was Nitro Type's first annual spring event. It was announced on February 14, 2018, started on March 15, 2018, and ended on April 1, 2018. Announcement @HAPPY_VALENTINES_DAY It's been a crazy past few months with hurricanes, and the NT team growing. I will be making more of an effort to be on the news more often and keep you guys updated with what all's going on at HQ. Unfortunately there will not be a valentine's event... BUT we will be having a spring event this year. Stay tuned! @NT_COMMUNITY We're gearing up for our brand new spring event! What do think would be best name for our new event? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious spring event? :D @EVERYONE~NO~SPRING~EVENT~YET Thanks so much to the moderators for handling the chaos from this error. We are currently working to normalize things. The event will be coming out in the next week, but i guess everyone has a little sneak peak of what's to come xD @Hey~everyone - some lines got scrambled last night while preparing for an upcoming event (surprise). Sorry for the confusion and to everyone that mistakenly received achievements and titles. We will be refunding all purchases and you will need to work for the achievements. BUT some sunnyside news for everyone that earned extra cash during the mix up, it’s yours to keep! History *2/14/17: TheRedBaron announces that there will not be a Valentine's Day event, but there will be a spring event. *2/17/18: TheRedBaron asks for ideas about achievements and cars. *3/2/18: TheRedBaron says in a comment that the event would last for two weeks. *3/9/18: There is a glitch where some of the spring cars are buyable in the dealership, and some people automatically got all of the achievements when they logged in. *3/10/18: The aforementioned glitch is resolved. TheRedBaron states that all spring car purchases will be refunded, and any money earned from achievements can be kept by the players. *3/12/18: A news post is created by Travis, announcing that the event will be starting on March 16th. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/132/we--ve-got-some-egg-citing-news-for-ya- *3/15/18: The event begins one day earlier than announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/133/the-spring-fever-event-is-on- *3/23/18: A new news post is released by Travis announcing the current spring event stats. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/134/spring-fever-update- *4/1/18: The event ends. Cars Titles * * * Achievements Note: Achievements with a * beside them are hidden achievements. Trivia *This was Nitro Type's very first spring event. *Among users, it is widely regarded as the worst event, largely due to the lack of originality of the car lineup. **Travis himself has stated that he believes this event was "the most boring event ever". https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/497986224716513291/632338492197961758/unknown.png *On March 9, there was a glitch where if you logged in, you would automatically get every single achievement for the event. In addition, the car images would not appear; however, the free achievements were only awarded in certain instances. On a few accounts, players found that only some of their races were done for them, not all. They were awarded relative to the amount of races that people did during the 2017 Xmaxx Event. This glitch was promptly fixed and caused all the spring titles to be changed to what they are now. Gallery 1520355461 (1).png Aa.png 1521820996.png 149 large 1.png 150 large 1.png 151 large 1.png 152 large 1.png Logo spring.png springeventdealership.PNG|Dealership during the Spring Event 35b20786ca2c58578c578e78cd7d2c1a.png|Not using a spring car during the spring event Teaser spring.svg easter.png|Spring cars racing during the event SpringEventNT.PNG|The site during the Spring Event Springeventrace.png Category:Events Category:2018 Spring Fever Event